


Press Tours (one-shot)

by i_honestly_dek



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Interviews, Not a Love Story, Press Tour, Random - Freeform, The Ellen Show, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first big-time action movie happens to be with your favourite actor, Sebastian Stan. Sure, you've had a huge crush on him for who knows how long, but no one needs to know, right?</p><p>But Ellen's not no one....</p><p>(fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Tours (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot. I always find the Ellen show so funny and cute, and she tends to know a lot about the people she interviews. 
> 
> I don't know if this is really how press tours work, so don't be too mad at me if you're an actor/actress. I'm sorry.
> 
> Comment  
> -what you liked  
> -what you disliked  
> -any improvements  
> -requests?

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, you can't help but smile at yourself. You've been at it for a while, now. "A while" being over 2 hours. But considering this is your first big movie, your first press tour, and the fact that you're doing the junkets with Sebastian Stan himself makes it seem like it's only been 5 minutes. It's an action movie with a healthy dose of comedy, and your two characters go on this crazy brother/sister type adventure through several different countries and continents. Most of your questions have been along the lines of "this is your first big movie, how was it, walking onto set everyday?", "would you continue with this genre? what other genres are you excited to try?" and of course, "what was it like, working with Sebastian?" All of the questions were easy to answer. Some because Sebastian warned you about them, some because they were 100% honest answers that wouldn't get you into trouble. In fact, the last question was the hardest. Growing up (and still to this moment) he's been your favourite actor. By some lightning strike of luck, your first action gig was working alongside your acting idol. Independent of his looks, his acting was amazing. The Winter Soldier was won over the screen despite the lack of dialogue, TJ Hammond had everyone in tears within the first episode. And now, you just finished your first big movie with him.

Walking back into the press room, Sebastian's sitting in his chair on his phone. 

"One more interview and we're done." Sebastian says to you, smiling. You sit beside him. "What do you think? About the whole press tour thing?"

Tucking your phone back into your pocket, you reply. "It's fun. Well, I'm probably just saying that because it's my first time doing this."

"Great." He says, laughing. "Then you'll be excited for Ellen in a couple of days. Got the email while you were in the bathroom and was wondering if you were willing to come with me?"

Your jaw drops before you can catch it. "Um. Wow. Yeah. Definitely. Ellen."

He tucks his phone into his pocket as the final interviewer comes into the room. "Great!" 

***a couple of days later***

Well, you're backstage at Ellen, hanging out in the green room with Sebastian. You've already been to the Ellen shop (of course) and picked up shirts for you and your family - they couldn't come to be part of the studio audience, but they're expecting something, so... shirts it is. About 10 minutes before your interview, someone walks into the green room.

"Hi Mr. Stan. Hi Ms. (y/l/n). I'm Taylor, part of the crew." She puts a hand out and we both shake it. She has a warm smile and doesn't looked stressed at all. Damn. That's a skill. "You're scheduled to be on in 10 minutes, but before we do that, we just wanted clearance for some out-of-movie stuff." She whips out her IPad. "Sebastian?" 

As Sebastian's looking at the IPad, you can't help but ask, "What's out-of-movie stuff?"

Taylor looks up from the IPad. "Oh. It's just that. The interview is about the movie, but a lot of people love to hear about other things, too. Especially for rising stars such as yourself. If you prefer that we focus solely on the movie, that's fine, too."

You quickly shake your head as you remember all the Ellen interviews you've watched. "Oh, haha, no. I remember. Please. Keep it in."

Sebastian moves to sit on the couch. "I'm okay with mine."

Taylor then motions for you to check the IPad. All of a sudden courageous, you inquire, "Is it anything that could possibly be... career-affecting?" 

She looks down at the screen, scrolling through it quickly. "Ah, I don't think so... Do you not want to take a look?"

You stare at Sebastian as you say, "No, if you think it won't be anything bad, I'm fine with it." You look back at Taylor. "I trust you guys."

Sebastian sits up on the couch. "Wow, confident."

Taylor laughs as she puts the IPad away. "Well, okay then. If you wish. 7 minutes." And she leaves.

***7 minutes later***

"Please welcome the rising star (y/f/n) and the ridiculously handsome Sebastian Stan!" 

As you both walk - well, dance out - the audience is applauding. Ellen is dancing with you. You feel like you're in some ridiculously untrue dream. But it's a dream you don't want to wake up from, so you just enjoy every second. After who knows how long you both reach the white couch and take your seats. They assigned you to sit closer to Ellen, as you're younger and, well, smaller. As you both get comfy, the interview begins.

"Hello to both of you, nice to have you here!" Ellen is charismatic, as always.

"Hi!"

"Hello!" 

You begin with Sebastian's out-of-movie stuff (discussing his dancing advertisement for The Bronze a few years back), then talking about the movie. All the standard questions you got during the press a couple of days ago, but there's a live audience, so it's a little different. The reactions are instantaneous. It's pretty awesome to say the least.

"Were there any injuries on set?" 

Sebastian looks at you, then you nod to let him answer first.

"Well, there's the everyday bumps and bruises. Filming these action scenes over and over again, you're bound to get hit one time or another. There weren't any broken bones or dislocated shoulders from this shoot, though. At least, not that I know of." He smiles at you. Your turn.

"Yeah, nothing major."

Ellen adds, "which must be great, considering it's your first big action movie, congratulations."

"Thanks." She must be able to tell that you're nervous. You continue with the question. "Yeah, nothing really bad. I, uh, fell into a wall during a take."

Both Ellen and Sebastian look at you. 

"Haha, yeah. It was the hallway fight scene with Sebastian. And there was this one spin kick, and I guess it was a combination of having too much momentum and needing to work on my balance. I fell in slow motion, and my face met the wall, and.. yeah. It wasn't one of my proudest moments on set, but it happened. So..."

All of a sudden, Sebastian bursts into laughter. He immediately stops himself. "Sorry. I just... I remember that now. It was, like, the third day of filming."

You look at him and nod, with a playful sassy look on your face. "Thanks, Sebastian. Thanks for backing me up here."

Ellen reaches across the couch to put her hand over yours. "So you say it was no balance and momentum. Are you sure you weren't just falling head over heels for Sebastian here?"

You can't help but laugh. "Yeah, who am I kidding. It was probably that. I mean," You motion over to Sebastian. "Look at the guy. He's not that hard to look at."

Sebastian smiles at the ground as the audience applauds and cheers. You clap, too. Then Ellen brings the conversation back down to Earth.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there, but I was thinking more in a crush-sense." You now wear a quizzical look on your face. "Who was your celebrity crush growing up, (y/n)?"

You sigh deeply and shake your head at Ellen. "Wow. Gonna bring it up just like that."

The audience laughs. You can't even look in Sebastian's direction right now. 

Ellen pushes you forward. "C'mon, who was it, just tell us." 

This was the out-of-movie stuff, you guess. You sigh once more before looking down at the floor and pointing a finger towards Sebastian. You immediately hear an "awwwww!" from the audience. Suddenly you're very relieved that your family's not here, because they would've embarrassed you even more.

You hear Ellen continue as you focus on getting the blood out of your cheeks. "That's so cute! And I'm sure you weren't expecting any of this to happen," she turns to the audience, "but we did ask her if she wanted to preview any of this. And what was your response?"

Confident in not blushing anymore, you look up at the audience. You give your reply half-smiling/ half-playful-wincing. "I basically said anything was fair game."

Sebastian starts laughing. "Oh no! This was it?"

Ellen stops him. "Oh, no Sebastian. There's a little more. (y/n) are you sure you don't wanna tap out?"

You slap your knee as you sit up. "Well, we've made it this far, why don't we just go all the way, shall we?" And you laugh.

"Okay, then. Well, I think this tweet explains a lot."

On the screens just in front of the audience, you see your Twitter handle, with two tweets from a couple of years ago:

"sebastian stan? more like seBAEstian DAMN."

and the self-reply:

"okay i'll let myself out."

You facepalm as the audience, Sebastian, and Ellen all begin to laugh. You make a mental note to accept any previews for out-of-movie stuff in the future, but are glad that this was it. Actually, you're glad that this happened. It was a great moment, despite being as red as a tomato.

You look up to face the audience and Ellen you comment, "Okay. In hindsight, I didn't expect to be sitting here right now, and Sebastian didn't have a Twitter, so I thought - I thought - I was safe. Thanks for bring that back, though. Haha!"

Ellen holds your hand again. "Aww, no worries, sweetie."

Continuing, you add, "And you can't blame me. Like I said earlier. He was and still is a handsome guy, am I right?"

The audience, again, applauds.

Sebastian puts a hand on your knee and your face him, mouthing "I'm sorry" with a smile.

He laughs and pulls you in for a hug on the couch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sebastian Stan and (y/f/n)! Go see their movie (movie name that I'm too lazy to come up with) in theatres next Friday. We'll be back after this."

After Ellen completes the outros, she thanks both of you (offscreen) for being on the show and asks us to come back again. You thank her for this wonderful and slightly stressful experience before leaving the stage and going backstage to collect your belongings. 

As you walk down the hall with Sebastian, he nudges your shoulder and you both burst into laughter.

***

If these are press tours are like, you're not that bothered.


End file.
